Snow White
by StorybrookeAuthor
Summary: The story you know, but not the way you know it
1. A Dark Lake

The light shimmering down upon the pond was a misty gold, turning a pale blue when it hit the water. There was always light there, even when it was nighttime. This was due to the fact that the pond itself was said to be inhabited by the goddess of light herself. Everything about the pond seemed to glow and pulse with a certain magic.

It was quiet that night, save for the sound of tiny feet pattering toward the edge of the lake. A small girl with dark hair and pale skin crouched down in front of the water, setting down her dying lantern. She knew she didn't have that much longer to be there, but she desperately had to make her wish. Her father had once told her that the pond, at midnight, would grant wishes to the pure of heart.

The child pulled a small silver coin from a bag around her neck, curling her fingers tightly around it. If this worked, she promised she'd always believe in magic, because only magic could possibly bring her what she desired most in the world. The little girl wanted her mother back.

"Please…" She whispered, bringing her clenched hand up to trembling lips, "Please give me a mother. I miss her so very much, and I will give anything. I can bring more coins. I can bring a hundred coins if I can have her back."

She kissed the coin gently, dropping it into the pond as a single tear slipped down her cheek. Her mother had died only three weeks ago, and it was lowering the spirits of the whole Kingdom. How could anyone possibly be happy when not even the King himself was smiling anymore? It was simply impossible to fathom.

Carefully, the girl rose to her feet, breathing heavily. She had to be brave, just in case the wish failed and she never got what she wanted. Her papa would rely on her to be the light that her mother used to be, and she wanted to be that for him.

She picked up her lantern again, quietly shuffling through the ever darkening woods. If she didn't get home soon, her nursemaid would find out and tell her father that she had gone out when she wasn't supposed to. She was never supposed to leave the castle without at least a few guards at her side at all times. It was a boring and uneventful way to live, but with the way she was able to run off, it didn't really phase her. She could have the freedom she wanted if she really wanted to.

She ran off to the palace, biting down on her lip. She didn't know it, but she had unleashed something far more sinister than the magic of the pond. There were dark creatures; creatures who listened to the wishes of those who were innocent, and tarnished them with their wicked magic. Now, that magic was about to fall over the weak and fruitless Kingdom of young and innocent Snow White.

She hurried through a small secret passage that ran just under the castle, pausing to grab a few snacks before she finished the journey to her room. Then Snow poked her head through the door into her nursemaid's room, sighing in relief as she saw the woman was not there.

'She's probably off drinking with the servant boys,' Snow thought to herself, stifling a giggle of amusement.

Snow pranced over to her wardrobe, pulling on a soft blue nightgown and tossing her silky dress she'd worn out into a bin to be washed later. Then she made her way over to her vanity mirror, grabbing a golden brush. The brush had been given to her by her mother as a birthday present that year. It was the last thing she really had from her, and she cherished it more than anything in the world.

She brushed through her hair, even though she knew she hardly needed to do that. As a baby, Snow had been given the greatest gift of beauty known to man. Her hair was always soft as a raven's feathers, her skin like fine porcelain, and her cheeks and lips were a rosy pink that never faded, even when she was sick. Her father always insisted he had been given a beautiful doll rather than a daughter, but only because he loved her so dearly.

Almost as soon as she finished and started walking toward her bed, her father walked into the room with a woman at his side. The woman had soft blonde hair and a rosy complexion almost equal to, but not quite as radiant as, Snow's.

"Snow, my darling?" Her father smiled softly, crouching down to his beloved daughter's side. "I have someone I really want you to meet."

Snow looked up at the woman, eyes widening in slight panic.

"Hello, dear," The woman smiled kindly, gently taking Snow's hands into her own, "My name is Ravenna, and I'm going to be your new mother…"


	2. Death Of A King

Over the course of ten years, Snow began to wonder about her new stepmother. Something always seemed off whenever she saw her iced over smile that never seemed to reach her eyes. It was almost as if a malicious force were hiding there, waiting to be revealed by some accidental outburst. Of course, she could never bring herself to mention the issue to her father because she knew how much he wanted to be happy. To have this new woman in his life, no matter how miserable she made Snow, was enough for her because he was happy.

The morning of her eighteenth birthday was one of distressing news. Snow was woken early to be informed that her father had taken ill and was not expected to last the day. She simply couldn't believe that he was suddenly so sick. Her father had never been one to take ill, and now he was on the brink of death with no source of healing. Somehow, she could feel that perhaps Ravenna had been involved in his sudden sickness.

She quickly ran to her father's chambers, kneeling down at his side and taking his cold hand into her own. He was so pale now that he practically melted into his crisp, white sheets. She could feel him shivering under four blankets, and knew then how serious it was. She was going to lose her father and there was absolutely nothing she could have done to stop it.

"Oh father…" She whispered, pressing trembling lips to her beloved father's knuckles. "How can I be expected to go on when I will have no other family?"

The dying King looked down upon his daughter, his eyelids drooping from the exhaustion of even moving.

"My dearest Snow, you…" He burst into a fit of coughing, a nurse bringing a handkerchief to his lips. When it was pulled back, it was faintly stained with red.

"You will have Ravenna. She will help take care of you." He finished.

Snow shut her eyes, tears streaming freely down her ever pink cheeks. How could she tell him of her fears? He would never believe how cruel and terrible Ravenna had been to them over the years.

"I love you father," She whispered, feeling her father's strength start to leave him.

Within a few short seconds, he was gone. Snow could not bear her grief, sobbing over him until a maid had to drag her away. She now had nothing in the world to hold onto but her belief that one day she would take back her Kingdom and make everything right again. As they took her away, she saw Ravenna and quickly made her way over. She had to confront her now, even though it was far too late.

"My father loved you…" She said bitterly, looking at her with as much anger as she could muster. "He loved you and you betrayed him. What could possibly have possessed you to do this to us? To him?"

Ravenna laughed at her, watching her with a cruel smirk. Her answer was simple.

"I never loved the stupid old man. I've never loved any of the men I've come to marry. I did it because all power will belong to me, and my youth will forever be. Once you're out of my way, I will be able to fully claim power."

Snow looked at her, eyes wide with panic and despair. Her wish all those years ago had terribly backfired on her and she now knew how selfish she'd been. She'd caused her father's death and she'd caused her people to live in misery. It seemed now that whatever fate she was given would never be enough to make up for the horrible things she'd started.

"You… You monster! You will never get away with doing this to my Kingdom." She fled from her sight, unable to find a proper solution to her stepmother's wickedness.

She collapsed in her room, tears pouring down her cheeks. She had to find something, but she couldn't understand how someone so kind seeming had turned out to be the most wicked woman in the world. Snow couldn't even begin to fathom just how much worse things would get, and this was just the beginning.


	3. The Prince

Not even a week after the King's death, Ravenna announced there was going to be a large ball thrown in attempts to find a husband for herself. She simply 'couldn't survive' without a strong King at her side since she had lost her significant other. Of course, the only way to find a suitable man was to host a party and find the best, and most wealthy, candidate.

Guests flowed into the humble Kingdom like flies attracted to a dead thing covered in honey. All the Princes and Kings were convinced they'd marry the beautiful widowed Queen and some began to wager bets. The winner would have not only the Queen, but twice the money to make her happy with. Not one man thought twice about the Queen's silent, resigned daughter.

It was all the same to Snow, really. She didn't mind the fact that nobody knew about, nor cared for her. After losing both her parents to death, she'd come to the conclusion that love was a dangerous murderer and would take faster than it gave. In the attempt to guard her heart, she told herself that she would never give way to love unless she truly thought she had a fighting chance.

The last guest to arrive was a young Prince by the name of Xavier. He was a relatively attractive man, with soft blond curls and the clearest blue eyes. He looked like a man who had never seen the sun, despite that his reputation carried him as an excellent swordsman and rider. In a word, the man looked completely perfect.

Snow had heard of him through her papa's meetings when she'd sneak up and place her ear to the door. This man could be the salvation her and her people needed from the terrible cruelty of Ravenna. Immediately, she approached him while her stepmother was distracted, curtseying gently.

"Your highness, allow me to introduce myself, I'm…"

"Snow White," Xavier finished for her, a soft smile appearing across his lips. A smile that didn't reach his eyes, but Snow didn't notice.

"Yes, I…" Snow bit her lip, trying to figure out how best to explain herself to such a perfect man. He had her on a string and he hadn't even had to say more than her name to do it. She was captivated and, dare she say it, in love.

"Your pictures do not do you justice," He flirted, taking her hand gently and placing a kiss upon her pale skin.

Snow stares at him with wide eyes, flustered and struggling for words. She'd be in so much trouble if her stepmother saw how this man was treating her. This party wasn't for her to find a man, and this man seemed intent on breaking that rule. That was enough to wake her from her stupor and she stumbled back slightly, chewing her lip.

"Forgive me if I seem rude, but I have things I wish to discuss with you. Important things, really."

Xavier smiled at her a bit, offering his hand to her once more. He didn't seem worried about her sudden change in behavior.

"Perhaps we can discuss these things over a dance, m'lady?" He said gently.

Snow bit her lip and nodded softly, taking his hand. She felt his other hand snake around her waist and time stood still. Nothing seemed to matter but the handsome Prince and his touch. All she wanted was to be close to him for the rest of her days.

"What is it you wished to discuss?" He whispered into her ear as he slowly began to sway with her.

"I…" She blushed, struggling to think again. She needed to talk about the situation. "My stepmother… She is wicked beyond what anyone can comprehend, and I need help. I need an army who can help me defend my people from her. Men like you."

"Of course, little Snow," He smiled down at her, gently moving to cup her cheek, "I'd be more than happy to help you defeat her and take back what's yours."

Snow smiled in relief, about to give him her thanks before she noticed her stepmother looking at her with an icy hatred. It was time to go until she could find a time to speak with him privately.

"Meet me here tomorrow by the willow tree," She pleaded, biting her lip nervously. "I've got to go, but I will be there. I promise."

Without another word, she fled from the party and down the hall. She was going to be in so much trouble, and she needed to put as much distance between herself and her stepmother as possible. She ran down the steps, biting her lip. The forest was only a few feet away, and if she could get there, she'd have cover until morning.

She was closing the distance and quickly the trees grew larger in front of her. Five feet, then four feet, then three.

She had just reached the tree line when she felt something sharp bury itself into her shoulder and she collapsed, everything going dark.


	4. Becoming A Warrior

Snow woke up to the strangest sight she'd ever come to know, eyes scanning over the seven small men staring her down. Each one seemed to be in various degrees of shock to see that she was even alive. She had so many questions, but one of the men who seemed to be in charge of the group got there first.

"Who the bloody hell are you? How did you survive one of the Queen's arrows?" He demanded, watching her with surprisingly calm eyes.

"I… I'm Snow White. The Queen is my stepmother and she… I need to stop her," She answered hesitantly, stumbling over each word.

The men frowned and turned to look at each other. Suddenly there seemed to be an array of things that needed to be discussed about the young girl chained to the wall in front of them. The crowded into a group, shouting over one another and trying to get in everything they needed to say. All of them agreed, however, that this Snow was more trouble than they came to realize when they first brought her in from the forest.

Snow, on the other hand, was incredibly terrified of the situation she found herself in. The leather chords wrapped around her wrists were incredibly tight, digging into her fragile skin like a needle to cloth. Her only hope was that these men would be the salvation she desperately needed now that she could not find safe passage back to the Prince.

"And how do we know you ain't lying to us, lady?" A second dwarf scowled, crossing closer to her and placing a silver dagger to her neck. "You could be lying to us so we don't kill you right here, right now."

"I-I wouldn't lie to you, sir. I am only thinking of the great peril my people will be in if I don't get home. I have to stop her from corrupting everything my mother worked so hard to build up. She would be so upset to see what my stepmother has turned this place into."

The dwarf looked over at the others before he finally seemed ready to come to a conclusion. A conclusion they'd all made but only he was going to say it to the girl in front of them.

"We'll help you out, but we don't get within three feet of the edge of the forest on the side of the castle. And you're not nearly capable enough to take back your Kingdom immediately, so you'll need to remain with us a while in order to better yourself for the impending fight. Is that a deal?"

Snow nodded weakly, thinking over everything he'd said. He was right; there was no way she was going to successfully get everything back without some sort of protection for herself.

"Good, we'll get you fed and then training begins. No sense beating around the bush and waiting until tomorrow. We have to get this done now while we still can."

"Thank you so much, but… If I'm going to trust you, I'm going to need to know your names." Snow said carefully.

"I'm Belvir," He said gruffly, crossing his arms and nodding toward the others, "That's Dif, Scywar, Hotrik, Ywan, and the youngest of the bunch over there is Bim. He doesn't talk much, but he's loyal."

Snow giggled softly, looking over at all the men with a grateful smile. Such kind looking people would definitely be beneficial in her attempts to win back what was hers. All she hoped was that they'd be enough, because she knew winning a battle was different than winning the war.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Shall we get to training then, or do I have to wait for someone to teach you how to teach me?" She teased gently.

Belvir rolled his eyes, signaling for Ywan to walk closer. Snow recognized him as the man who'd spoken to her first. He was a little taller than the rest, with dark set eyes and braided brown hair.

"Ywan will teach you the basics, and then you'll work one on one with me until I think you're good enough to fight a whole army of Huntsmen."

Ywan held out his arm for Snow, leading her outside and away from the others to complete her basic training. Hours later, she stood with Belvir again, a confidence in her eyes that hadn't been there when she first found herself in the dwarves home. She was ready to start the real training now.

"Alright, Snow, this is where it starts to get complicated. I want you to watch my every move and mimic me until you can almost predict what I'm going to do next."

Snow nodded once, gripping her sword tight. As the day dragged on, Snow grew more and more comfortable with the sword in her hands. By nightfall, she was one of the best swordsmen Belvir had ever come to train and he was impressed. Clearly her father had taught her a thing or two before his death, or more likely, before the Queen poisoned his mind.

He led her back inside, grinning at his men. Now, he finally had a weapon that could bring down the Queen that had plagued their land for far too long. Snow White was what they'd been waiting for all these years.

"Ladies and gentleman, our warrior."


	5. Simple Servant

The plan was simple. Go in, knock out the guards, find the Prince, and ultimately kill the Queen. All that was in the way was the newest announcement they'd heard from the Royal court. Prince Xavier had fallen in love with the Queen and was set to marry him that evening. The Prince wouldn't want to help now that he was in league with Ravenna's wicked distractions. They were ultimately back at square one again, with no foreseeable way to win.

"We're doomed, Belvir." Snow whispered, pacing back and forth with the small dagger in her hands. "He's on her side now. We'll never be able to win without his army on our side."

"Snow, you need to calm down. Surely there's a way to bring him back. Perhaps he's under her enchantment or something."

"No. What Ravenna does is far worse than an enchantment. She winds them around her finger until they've fallen in love of their own choice. There's no rescuing someone from their own feelings, Belvir."

Snow sat down with a heavy sigh, staring down at her hands.

"We're on our own. We don't have the Prince therefore we don't have his army, but…" She rubbed her palms together, thinking in fragments. "The Prince didn't come to the castle alone. He had a stable boy or something with him. Maybe we can get through to the Prince that way."

Belvir nodded softly, gently putting his hand on Snow's shoulder. He could tell that this wasn't just about Ravenna anymore. This was about the Prince she'd fallen in love with who'd give her up to be with someone far less loving.

"Remember our training, Snow. Your emotions can't get in the way of what we have to do, so if we end up having to harm him to win this… You have to be willing to accept that you might be the one holding the blade." He sighed heavily, looking at her with a determined look, "As for servant boy, we can try and get his help, but we obviously can't expect anything good to come of it."

"I understand, and I know I can do this. Let's just do it before we're found out for trying to harm the Queen."

They stood up, quickly rallying everyone up. This is what they'd been waiting months to complete, and they were certain they could gather a victory if they played their cards right. All they had to do was make sure that this servant would be on their side, or all bets were off.

"Are you ready, Snow? Once you find this guy, you have to get him back here. If we can convince him, we'll be back at the castle by sundown and we'll win the war."

Snow nodded once, hugging each of the men once before heading out the door.

"Wait at the edge of the forest for me. If I don't come back in an hour, then you know something went wrong and you need to help."

Without another word, Snow made her way down to the palace she'd left behind. She was sure the Queen had told everyone she had been killed by wild beasts, but they should not be upset because she'd committed some form of treason. She felt her rage building up, but she told herself it would all be okay if she calmed down. Nothing would be gained by anger alone.

She walked up the steps, sneaking past guards who were far too drunk to notice she even walked past. Everything about the Kingdom seemed wrong and corrupted now that she was in charge. The once vibrant paintings of her family were replaced by cruel images of a woman who'd seen forever. The candles seemed to be dimmer even at their fullest glow. Only death and destruction remained in the home she once loved. The only thing that made it worse was knowing that she was the one who caused it.

Suddenly she felt herself collide with a man who was carrying a tray of empty dishes down to the kitchens. Shards of pottery went everywhere and the remaining food scraps embedded themselves in their clothing.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Miss. I wasn't looking where I was going and lord only knows I'm a dangerously klutzy man," he whispered.

Snow bit her lip, looking up at the guy curiously. Dirty blonde curls were kept somewhat neatly over a clean shave face with eyes like a sea of calm. He was definitely the Prince's servant and the only person she knew she could possibly trust.

"It's quite alright. Are… Are you the Prince's servant, by any chance? It's quite urgent that I find him immediately. He's the only one who can help me in my predicament." Snow said softly, biting his lip.

"I am him, Miss." He smiled softly as he picked up the broken plates. "But please, call me Sebastian."

Snow smiled back at him, helping him clean up the mess. It was partially her fault in the first place, so she assumed it only made sense for her to help.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sebastian. My name is Snow White. Will you help me?"

Sebastian's eyes went wide as he looked her over. Dark hair, pale skin, red lips. She was definitely who she said she was and his master was not going to be pleased when he got the news. Somehow he felt he owed her to protect her from the man he worked for.

"Uh, I…Yeah. But not here. We have to get far away from here before they find you. It's not safe for you here."

"I know where we can go, and trust me when I say it's safe enough for the both of us." Snow nodded, offering an arm to the man in front of her.

He took her arm and without a word they raced back to the dwarves' hideout. Now they could finally finish the work they'd been waiting for.


	6. That Would Be Enough

~Ravenna's Castle~

Ravenna stood on the balcony of her castle, a golden glass of wine placed delicately in her left hand while her right hand wandered absentmindedly through Xavier's hair. She was pleased when she heard how heartbroken the news had made Snow. All she wanted in this life was to make the girl suffer, but still something about the situation just felt wrong to her. It was like a part of her was not submitting to the darkness inside. Somehow she'd have to make it submit, and crushing Snow White seemed to be the only solution to breaking the heart-filled woman inside.

"My love?" Xavier glanced up at her, his soft eyes filled with love and concern for his future bride. "Is everything alright?"

She looked down at him, trailing her fingers down to run across the warm skin of his cheeks. He was so innocent and handsome, and kept all parts of her happy even though he had not been a part of the plan when she first arrived.

"Yes, my Prince. I was simply wondering if this wine is sweet enough for our wedding. I only want the best for you," she smiled softly.

"Well, let's find out," He grinned, taking the wine from her and taking a sip. Then he gently kissed her lips and chuckled, "Yes, my love. It's absolutely the sweetest wine for our wedding."

Ravenna blushed slightly, staring down at her feet for a moment before taking the wine and setting it down upon the table next to them. Something about being at his side made her feel like maybe she wouldn't have to run again. Maybe she would be able to die in peace after a long and happy life with the man beside her.

She could almost picture it really once the entity inside her allowed it to come to surface. Two, maybe three years down the line, she would have a beautiful child whom she could pass her legacy to. They'd spend their free days out by the lake, and their winter at her husband's other palace. All in all, it was a beautiful fantasy that she knew she would most likely never have. Before she could let herself relish in it, the vision was over and she was back beside her beloved Prince.

"I think perhaps it is time for you to go to bed, my love. We have a big day ahead of us, and I know you will want it to go as perfectly as it possibly can." Xavier said gently, kissing the top her head and leading her inside.

"Alright…" She whispered, gently leaning into his side. "My love, I need to ask one favor of you before I even begin to think of sleep. I have received word that the Princess is in fact alive and planning to destroy me tomorrow. Will you see to it that your guards doubly enforced around the entrances? I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Of course I will, Ravenna. I would do anything to make tomorrow the best day of our lives." He smiled and kissed her quickly.

Ravenna kissed him back gently, slowly removing her dark robes and slipping into her bed as she gave him a sleepy smile. Her eyes began to flutter shut as he pulled the covers over her, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Sleep well, my beloved Queen," he whispered, blowing out the lantern and wandering out of her room.

As he walked, he thought of nothing but his beautiful Ravenna and their upcoming wedding day celebration tomorrow evening.


	7. Save Me From The Monster

When Snow woke up the next morning, she noticed that Sebastian was no longer inside the cottage. An unsettling feeling filled her stomach but she tried to tell herself that it was nothing to worry about. Maybe he was merely preparing himself for the duty ahead of them that day.

She quietly stood up, pulling a warm fur coat around her shoulders before making her way outside. It was deadly silent and she began to get nervous. Where on earth could he have possibly gone? It wasn't like there were many options with such a deadly task facing them. She could only hope she had put her faith in the right man.

"Sebastian? Where'd you go?" She called out, walking through the slightly snowy woods. Everything seemed so peaceful and that only set her nerves more on edge.

'Get ahold of yourself, Snow. You're just a little nervous to destroy the woman who ruined you…' She thought to herself.

She found herself in a part of the forest she didn't recognise, frowning slightly. The snow fell around her; white flecks appearing in her dark curls. A person could easily get themselves lost in weather like this. She didn't even know what time he had left the cottage so she didn't know where he could've gotten to and what direction he would have taken.

Finally, she found him kneeling over a sword thrusted deep into the snow. He looked like he had been there for a while, but had been up several times to keep the snow from covering his body completely. The sadness in his eyes led her to believe that something tragic had happened here and she was worried. It took her a moment to realize that it was not Sebastian in front of her, but Prince Xavier instead.

"Your highness, I… Are you alright?" She whispered softly.

Xavier looked up, a sad smile crossing his lips as he saw her. It was a shame he had to rid the world of such a beauty, but he would do anything for his beloved Ravenna. Her death meant nothing if he could see her eyes light up but for a brief moment. All he had to do was convince Snow that he was harmless.

"I'm fine," He smiled at her gently, brushing his fingers through his hair. "I simply had to honor my father one last time before I get married this evening. He'd want to know what I have gotten myself into. I think he'd be ashamed of me, but there is no going back now."

Snow slowly walked over to him, crouching down by his side. She worried that he was starting to come to terms with what he was doing. She'd seen it happen before to her father, but even he didn't recognise what a wicked woman Ravenna was when he married her. All she wished was that she could've saved him before he came to the same fate.

"I'm so sorry, Xavier. I want you to know I'm doing everything in my power to help you out."

She gently wrapped an arm around him, smiling sadly. She understood better than anyone what it was like to lose a father. It was a piece of a person that could never truly be filled up no matter who tried to step into that space.

"Would you like an apple?" Xavier asked gently, changing the subject so suddenly that it startled her. "In my Kingdom, an apple tree is planted over the departed as a symbol of respect."

Snow nodded softly, a faint smile crossing her lips. Of course she'd be more than happy to respect the father of another royal. It was only fitting when so many had come to pay their respects for hers.

"I would love one…" She said softly, taking the apple he pulled from his coat. Without a moment of hesitation, she took a bite. All at once, everything began to grow blurry and she struggled to focus on him.

"Wh-What's happening? Xavier, what have you done?" She whispered, leaning against him heavily as sleep began to take a hold of her body.

"I have to protect my Ravenna," He said quietly, gently laying her on the ground as she fell asleep for good.

As he watched her, his features began to morph and change. His eyes grew darker and his face became gentler than before. Within a matter of moments, Sebastian stood where Xavier had once been. He sunk to his knees in grief, watching Snow.

"How could you make me do this?" He whispered, pulling Snow into his arms as a tear slid down his cheek. "How could you give me this happiness and then rip it from me?"

"You knew it would come to this," Xavier's voice whispered in his head. "You know I am stronger than you will ever be."

Sebastian carefully picked Snow up, shaking with a rage that he feared would never go away. He had to get her somewhere safe so the Queen could not harm her if she came to finish the job. He carried her back to the dwarves' cottage, carefully setting her on the bed in front of the men with a weak sob.

"What have you done?" Belvir looked up at him, horrified.

"It wasn't me," He whispered, shutting his eyes. "It was the monster inside me."


	8. In The Still Small Hours

As Snow slept, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into three years. The dwarves build a glass coffin, watching over her with mournful faces but they dared not bury her. She looked far too youthful, and her chest still rose and fell with each faint breath. Somehow, they were sure that she was supposed to wake up one day.

The Kingdom fell into complete chaos as the Queen and her beloved Prince reigned with an iron fist. As far as they were concerned, Snow White was dead and they were free to do as they wished with the world. The previous year, they had their first child whom they named Ebony. No one really understood the reasoning behind the name, but it was obvious to the dwarves. It was to show that darkness had truly fallen upon the Kingdom.

Sebastian, when he was allowed to be Sebastian, spent his time looking for a way to separate himself from his counterpart. He wanted to be free of the darkness that clouded him just like it clouded the Queen at his side. Finally, after three years, he had found the solution in the form of an injection. It would pull the darkness from his body, but he didn't know what side effects it would include. Not caring to find out, he injected himself with the serum.

When he awoke a few hours later, he felt somehow different. It was like the anger and darkness inside him had vanished. It must have worked. He quickly got up and ran to find Snow, his new task dedicated to finding out how to save her. He had to have the woman he loved at his side once again. Nothing would mean more to him than that.

When he saw her lying in the coffin, he felt his heart stop. She still looked so beautiful and trusting. She had absolutely no idea that he had been the reason she lost three years of time to the dark sleep enveloping her.

"It's about damn time," Belvir grunted, giving Sebastian a look that could kill. "The poor thing has been waiting for you to get off your arse and fix this."

"Belvir, I've told you a thousand times. I don't quite know what I'm expected to do." He bit his lip, an idea coming to his mind that he hadn't thought would work, but these were desperate times.

"There may be something, but it's farfetched. My… My mother said that when she was sixteen, she went under a similar curse. My father saved her with something called true love's kiss. I always believed it to be a silly fairytale, but… Maybe there was more to it than I originally thought."

He thought back to the old stories, smiling fondly to himself. His mother had been a Princess in those days, but after the curse had been broken, she'd run off to live as a merchant's wife. It was a risky move, but she had loved him far too much to be with anyone else. Then Sebastian came along, and it was like a sign she had made the right choice.

"Alright, get it over with then, clot pole. We need our Snow back just as much as you do."

Sebastian slowly kneeled down in front of her, placing his hand over her cheek. He could still feel the faintest bit of warmth radiating from her pale skin and he felt hope. Maybe this kiss would work and he'd have his beloved in his arms. If it didn't work, he didn't know what he would do with himself.

"Please come back to me, Snow."

He kissed her gently then pulled back, watching her worriedly. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her eyelids flutter and the faintest of smiles crossed her face. She was alive and well, and finally there was a chance to be happy.

Snow glanced up at him, smiling for a moment before the happiness seemed to fade from her face. Quietly, she sat up and dropped her gaze, whispering,

"The darkness is only beginning…"


	9. The World Was Wide Enough

Nobody could quite make sense of Snow's ominous warning. They couldn't imagine what she possibly meant by 'the darkness is only beginning.' All they could hope for was that it was merely a forced reaction from her cursed sleep and not anything more. They didn't have the time or the will to deal with much else.

They watched as Snow got up, walking over to the ice covered window. She seemed like she had gone through hell, but after she'd whispered her warning, she hadn't said a word. It was like whatever had happened to her had left a damaging mark on her character. Not even her beloved Sebastian could get a word out of her.

"Snow? It's Sebastian. I… I wanted to make sure you were alright. The dwarves and I are very concerned about you." He said gently, reaching to touch her shoulder. He had to know that she was alright.

Snow glanced up at him, her once vibrant eyes stained with a haunted chill. She had seen horrible things while she slept, but could feel them fading away quickly. All she needed was a few minutes alone to collect her thoughts and then she'd be fine. It felt like everyone was screaming at her to have an answer for what had happened, but she barely understood it herself.

"I need a few moments, please." She whispered, looking away again.

"Snow, my love, you're not going to feel better by secluding yourself from the world. It will only cause you more grief. I want to be there for you, like I wasn't before." He gently pulled her into his arms. It was nice to finally be able to hold her and feel like he might have a future.

He could tell she was frightened, and he wanted to make her feel safe again. The only problem was he didn't know how. He didn't know all that she had gone through and what he could do to make it better. All he could do was hold her and hope not to get punched in the face.

"When my mother died, I thought the world was ending." Snow whispered quietly. "I didn't get out of bed for weeks, and when I did, I went and made a wish. That wish is what brought the Queen into this kingdom. That wish probably did what happened to you. I thought if I asked to have my mother, it would give her to me but what it gave me was much, much worse. It gave me a nightmare that I can never get away from. But despite all that, you have come into my life and I wonder… Maybe I was merely wishing for someone who would love me. Do you?"

"Of course I do, Snow. I love you more than anything in the world," He took her hands, smiling faintly. "And that's why I'm going to do this before any more hell comes into our lives."

Carefully, Sebastian got down on one knee, pulling a simple silver ring from a pouch at his side. It was simple, but he knew she wouldn't care. It meant he loved her, and he promised himself to her, and that would hopefully be enough.

"I know my timing isn't great, but I already know I want to spend forever with you. So, if you'll let me, I want to ask you to be my-…" He was cut short by a sudden pain in his back and he fell forward, redness oozing through his shirt.

Ravenna stood there with a dagger painted with Sebastian's blood, watching Snow with deadly eyes.

"It's nice to see you alive and well, Snow. You won't be that way much longer."


	10. Death And Second Chances

Snow stared up at Ravenna in horror, completely disgusted that someone could be so cruel. All she wanted was to be happy and left alone, and the Queen kept taking everything she loved away from her. It simply wasn't fair that she should get to be happy when Snow was left to suffer. Somehow, she had to make her adversary feel the pain she felt in that moment.

"How could you?" She snapped, her voice shaking with anger and grief. "What is it that could possibly drive you to be so selfish and inhumane? You already have the Kingdom. You already have the Prince. What else do you need?!"

"I need your utter destruction." Ravenna laughed, crouching down and gripping Snow's jaw between her fingers. "All your life, you've been nothing but a pain to me with your cheerfulness no matter the situation. I want to see the light leave your eyes and know it will never return."

She nodded to a group of guards who rounded up the dwarves and forced them out of the cottage. A single guard came forward and picked up the dying Sebastian, carrying him out along with them. The only people left inside were Ravenna and a completely distraught Snow White.

"There. You've taken everything from me. Are you happy? Are you finally satisfied with yourself, Ravenna?" She growled. "I doubt it. People like you are selfish. You'll never be satisfied."

"Once I've drained you, I will be very satisfied." She said with a devilish grin. "You will become a shell of your former self and this will all be over. I may even be kind and let you join your precious Sebastian on the other side."

With those words, it felt like something inside Snow snapped. Years of rage boiling inside her reached the tipping point, and she lunged at the woman in front of her. In that moment, all she wanted was to see the woman who had ruined her life dead. She wanted her blood to spill in the very spot she had lost the love of her life.

Ravenna only laughed, grabbing her throat and starting to pull all the youth and beauty out of Snow. Once Snow was drained, she would be young forever and never again would she worry about death. It could not hold an immortal woman in its grip.

"By fairest blood, it is done." She whispered, watching the Princess's eyes begin to drain of all hope. Soon she would be free from the terrible stepdaughter she had so long endured.

"And by fairest blood, it is undone…" Snow gasped, plunging her dagger into Ravenna's chest.

Instead of a crimson red, Ravenna's blood ran an inky black. The thing inside of her was finally forced to leave her body as she lay dying in front of Snow. The faintest smile appeared on her face as she weakly gripped at her wound. She would finally be at peace.

"Thank you, Snow." She whispered, shutting her eyes. "Thank you for ending this."

With those last words, her final breath left her body and it was over. The Queen was gone and the Kingdom was Snow's at last. Everything was as it should be, but it was also quite wrong. Snow still had no one but herself in the world, even though the dwarves returned to her. Deciding she was not fit to rule, she asked them to give the Kingdom over to the Prince who apologized for his previous behavior and then took up the apple that had put her to sleep in the first place.

"Mother told me that those who died undeservingly would be reincarnated into another, better life. I hope I will find you again, my Sebastian."

She took a bite from the apple, collapsing peacefully in the bed as a poison took over her body and she slipped away from the world.

~Modern Day~

A woman walked the streets, shoving her hands into her pockets. She could see her breath in the cold December air. It was a lovely night, but it was also a lonely one. Her eighteenth birthday was that day, and she had no one to spend it with. She'd heard about a costume ball, but she saw no point in going. Why stand in a room full of people who would never look at you?

She pulled out her phone, turning on a random song before continuing on her way. As she made her way across the road, she slipped on a patch of ice and grunted in surprise. Just her luck that something like that would happen to her. She tried to get up as she saw a car approaching, but her ankle had twisted and made standing impossible. Suddenly, a man swooped in and grabbed her, pulling her onto the sidewalk with him. She looked up at him, biting down on her lip.

"You saved my life…" She whispered, breathing heavily.

"It seems I did," He smiled, carefully helping her to her feet. "My name's Sebastian. What's yours?"

"It's kind of silly."

"I won't laugh, miss. I've heard all kinds of strange names." He said gently, watching her with a kind smile. It almost felt like he already knew her.

"Alright, here goes nothing." She blushed, biting down on her lip.

"It's Snow."


End file.
